Un poco de su propia medicina
by Love Anna
Summary: Subió la escalera algo extrañada de sentir la pensión tan silenciosa , sigilosamente se dirigió a su habitación porque no quería ser molestada ni responder las preguntas sobre su paradero de la tarde así que simplemente camino hacia su dormitorio pero a unos pasos escucho suspiros y jadeos, paro en seco ¡venían de la habitación de Yoh!


**Hola gente, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Es un AnnaxLiserg extraño no? pues si, este fic lo hice como un desafió **

**Con una de mis amigas Mary Swift A, la consiga es que quien haga el mejor fic de esta muuuuy extraña pareja se ganara que la otra de dedique un fic.**

**A mi la historia se me ocurrió bastante rápido así que lo subo primero y necesito de su ayuda para saber cual historia les gusto mas, el link del fic de Mary es /s/9022169/1/Obscuridad **

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes en mi propia historia**

* * *

**Un poco de su propia medicina  
**

**Capitulo Único**

Se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la pensión, ya eran las siete de la tarde aproximadamente y el sol comenzaba a esconderse tiñendo el cielo de colores vivos en tonos rojizos haciendo brillar su cabello dorado mientras caminaba.

Esa tarde habían llegado Tamao y Liserg que llevaban unos meses de noviazgo y tuvieron la brillante idea de pasar a saludar pero como siempre su prometido les ofreció quedarse unos días_- típico de él-pensó_ y debido a los molesta que se tornan las visitas para la rubia decidió despejarse por unas horas sin notar que se le había hecho bastante tarde ya que, seguramente, estarían cada uno en su habitación así que intento entrar sin hacer ruido

Subió la escalera algo extrañada de sentir la pensión tan silenciosa , sigilosamente se dirigió a su habitación porque no quería ser molestada ni responder las preguntas sobre su paradero de la tarde así que simplemente camino hacia su dormitorio pero a unos pasos escucho suspiros y jadeos, paro en seco ¡venían de la habitación de Yoh! Se asomo por la puerta entre abierta y los vio, tanto Yoh como Tamao compartían besos subidos de tono en la cama del shaman mientras que la rosadita suspiraba el nombre de su prometido. No pudo más tan solo cerro la puerta delicadamente, como una gata en las sombras se escurrió hacia el jardín mientras veía como terminaba de caer la noche y una solitaria lagrima se escapaba por sus mejillas de porcelana, abrazo sus piernas tratando de darle el calor a su cuerpo ese que perdió en el momento de contemplar la imagen que detuvo su corazón, ya nada importaba solo ver como la noche hundía sus pensamientos en un manto de oscuridad tan bello como nocivo...

Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda pero no les dio importancia quería estar sola nunca le gusto mostrar su lado vulnerable

-Quiero estar sola, Ve..vete!- Su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra haciendo notar su llanto

-Toma- le acerco un pañuelo blanco como todo un caballero-

Ella levanto la vista para recriminarle diciéndole que se vaya y lo vio, sus ojos verdes como las más brillantes esmeraldas estaban cristalinos, reteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-También los vi.- suspiro sentándose a su lado- No lo esperaba de Tamao, no hace mucho que salimos pero pensaba pedirle matrimonio y esta tarde Salí para comprarle algo –

-Yo si lo esperaba, siempre supe que tarde o temprano se hartaría de mi y es que quien podría vivir con una bruja que se la pasa dando ordenes? tan solo soy una obligación para el. Tarde o temprano esto pasaría solo que no pensaba que me dolería tanto...- otra lagrima resbalo por su mejilla cayendo en la hierva

-No digas eso Anna, eres hermosa e inteligente él no sabe de lo que se pierde- tomo el pañuelo que sostenía la rubia y se acerco secándole las lagrimas

Se levanta recobrando su temple serio, va hasta la cocina toma un paquete de galletas y se dirige a ver sus novelas con el fin de despejar su mente dejando a el shaman de lado.  
Liserg la ve acostarse frente al televisor y se dirige a la cocina para hacer la cena después de todo su novia debe estar muy "ocupada" con su amigo como para pensar en alimentarse

Anna seguía mirando sus novelas mientras de una en una comía sus galletas de chocolate con toda la lentitud del mundo ya que lo único que tenia ahora era tiempo.  
La televisión tenía el volumen alto, nadie quería escuchar lo que seguramente ocurría en la habitación de arriba.

_La rubia deposito toda su atención en la escena que transcurría en ese instante _

_*una mujer sollozaba apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, gritando desesperada*_

_-Porque lo hizo Juan Carlos, yo lo amaba y el se acostó con mi mejor amiga- llorando_

_-También era mi esposa Barbara- poniendo su mano en el hombro de la dama haciendo que esta lo mire_

_-Lo se, ellos nos han traicionado y de la peor forma- tomando la mano de su acompañante- no se si pueda vivir con esto-_

_Juan Carlos se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla _

_-Entonces démosle un poco de su propia medicina- Sin más la beso viendo como una última lágrima era derramada por la mujer_

Anna pov

-Asi que un poco de su propia medicina eh?, no estaría mal o no? Mi pequeño Liserg- miro al shaman de ojos verdes

Como si los ojos hablaran sus miradas se encontraron y un brillo especial apareció en ellas

Liserg pov

Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando escuche la televisión

_*-Lo se, ellos nos han traicionado y de la peor forma- tomando la mano de su acompañante- no se si pueda vivir con esto-_

_Juan Carlos se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla _

_-Entonces démosle un poco de su propia medicina- Sin mas la beso viendo como una ultima lagrima era derramada por la mujer*_

_-_Si que un poco de su propia medicina…mmm eso suena interesante o no Anna?- Y la vio, esos ojos negros azabache tan profundos como la noche le decían que esta historia no terminaría así

* * *

**Si les gusto la historia por favor dejen un review.**  
**Les dejo el link de mi pagina en facebook donde hablare de mis fics, las novedades, etc etc.**  
** /LoveAnnaFanfics**

**Como siempre gracias por leer!**

**Saludos**  
**Love Anna **


End file.
